The Play's the Thing
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Alex volunteers to help out with her school's production of Annie, she gets the chance to change a little girl's life forever. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any characters you recognize in this story. I do however own the storyline.  
Enjoy!

"The Play's the Thing'

Chapter 1

Alex grinned when she saw her name on the sign-up sheet that was tacked to the bulletin board. Today was the day they all would find out what assignments they got for their volunteer period after school. The volunteer time would be applied as credit for their social studies class.

"All right!" Ray cheered from just behind Alex.

She whirled around and smiled at her best friend. She knew how much he had wanted to help out the elementary school band.

"I wonder what I got," Alex wondered aloud. Scanning the board, her grin grew a mile wide when she saw her name next to the assignment of theater helper. Her school was doing a production of "Annie" and Alex couldn't wait for it to start. While it was true that she loved "Mary Poppins" "Annie" was a favorite of hers as well. She knew the girls who would be plying the orphans would be coming that afternoon for their first ever rehearsal. As Alex's mind started filling with thoughts of the play, she giggled.

"What's so funny, Al?" Ray asked.

Alex shook her head.

"I was just thinking, Danielle would have made a perfect Miss Hannigin."

Ray chuckled.

"I can't argue with you there," he agreed.

Throughout the rest of the morning, Alex had trouble concentrating on her work. She was too excited about what would happen that afternoon. All the volunteers that had been chosen from their school were going to meet in the auditorium during last period. Alex had already told her sister, Annie, that she might be staying after school.

*******

Alex was one of the first kids to arrive in the auditorium. She saw a few little girls hanging out around the stage. A woman with reddish brown hair and blue eyes was kindly directing them so they behaved. Sitting down in the front row, Alex smiled at the children. As she scanned the stage, she noticed a little girl sitting by herself. She had long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. 'She would be perfect to play Molly,' Alex thought to her. She also wondered why she was alone. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the young woman's voice.

"All right, girls, Miss Clark will be here in a few minutes to begin. So let's sit in a circle and settle down."

Alex's eyes widened at the woman's announcement. She had no idea Miss Clark would be over seeing the play. She hadn't seen her in two years!

Just then, Alex's thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls calling out.

"Abby, Molly's not listening!"

"Thank you, Alyssa. I'll take care of Moll. Why don't you sit down next to Bridget and we'll get started."

Alex gasped. She wasn't expecting that. She watched the woman, Abby, approach the little girl in question. To Alex's surprise, it was the little girl Alex had seen sitting by herself.

Alex couldn't hear what she was saying, but she could see she was being very gentle with Molly. Alex watched as Abby gave Molly a hug and gently led her over to where the others were sitting.

Alex listened to Abby and the girls talking. She liked Abby right away. She seemed to really care about the girls.

"Isn't someone going to help us?" Another girl asked. She had light brown hair auburn hair and green eyes.

"Yup. You're right, Steph. There'll be a lot of people helping out with the play. It does gonna be a lot of fun!"

Alex thought that Steph would make the perfect Annie. She suddenly saw Molly raise her hand.

"Yes, Molly?" Abby asked. "What's up?"

"I'm thirsty," the little girl announced.

"Okay, I saw a water fountain to the right of the auditorium. Who wants to help me out?"

A few kids' hands went up.

Alex watched Abby point to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Sabrina, how about you?"

"Can't she get her own water?" the young girl glared at Abby before glaring at Molly.

"She doesn't have to help," Molly whispered.

Alex's heart broke for her. She sounded so sweet.

"I'll take Molly. I'm thirsty too," a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes volunteered.

"Thank you, Sammie."

"You're welcome. Come on, Molly." Sammie smiled at her and took her hand gently in ehrs.

Alex gave Sammie a thumbs-up even though she didn't see it.

Just then, someone approached the row of chairs and sat down next to Alex. Alex glanced up and grinned when she saw who it was. Charlotte was a new student at Danielle Atron High school. She was sweet and Alex had made friends with her fairly quickly. Robyn seemed to like her too.

"Hey, Char, what's up?" Alex greeted.

"I decided to get here early," Charlotte smiled at her.

Alex nodded.

"Excuse me?" an older female voice interrupted their conversation.

Alex glanced up to see a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes standing in front of them. She guessed she was Abby.

"Yes?" Alex said politely.

"Are you girls the volunteers"

"Uh-huh," Alex stuck out her hand.

"Great! I'm Abby. Miss Clark's gonna be a little late, so I thought you girls could help me out until she gets here."

"I'm Alex Mack and this is my friend, Charlotte Burke."

"it's nice to meet you both. Why don't you come and meet the girls," Abby offered.

"Sure!" Alex stood up and followed Abby onto the stage. She glanced back once to see if Charlotte was following her.

Once on stage, Alex felt twenty-four pairs of eyes on her. Most of the girls were gazing at her in curiosity while some looked like they wanted to be anywhere else.

"Everyone, this is Alex and Charlotte. They're gonna be helping us out until Miss Clark gets here."

"Hi!" Most of the girls chorused.

"hey you guys!" Alex greeted back. She sat down in a chair Abby had just pulled out for her.

Just then, Sammie and Molly returned.

"Molly, Sammie, I would like you to meet Alex and Charlotte. They're gonna help us out a little bit," Abby explained.

"Hi!" Sammie grinned at Alex. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me, Sammie."

"It's nice to meet you, Sammie," Alex grinned in return. She turned to Molly who was trying to hide behind Sammie. "And you're Molly, right?"

Molly nodded.

"I like your shirt," Alex complimented, getting a good look at it. "I like Ariel too."

Molly smiled a little.

"All right, girls, let's get started," Abby instructed. "Now, we're gonna start with the first scene."

All the girls obeyed almost immediately.

Alex was anxious to see who had gotten the part of Annie. She hadn't been able to watch the auditions because she had a doctor's appointment that day.

"Steph, why don't you sing the third verse and chorus of Maybe," Abby instructed.

"Okay," the young girl replied.

The minute Stephanie started to sing, Alex got shivers up her spine. She was good for being so young!

When Molly started crying out for Annie to help her, Alex felt the sudden urge to rush over and comfort her herself.

"Okay, that was great! Now, Charlotte, can you step in for Prudence until she gets here? She's the one playing Miss Hannigan," Abby explained.

"Go for it!" Alex encouraged.

Charlotte smiled, stood up and took a script from Abby. She skimmed the lines before setting it down.

As it turned out, Charlotte was a natural!

During "Hard Knock Life," Alex frowned as the girl who had refused to take Molly to the water fountain pushed the little girl down. She had a feeling t was in the script, but from where she was sitting, Sabrina had done it a little too hard.

"Ow!" Molly cried out before the tears came.

Steph and Sammie ran to her in an effort to make sure she was okay.

"Okay, let's stop for a minute," Abby called. She approached the girls as well. "What happened?"

As Alex watched Abby handle the situation, she wanted more than ever to give Molly a hug. As it happened, she got her chance when Abby sent the other girls to take a break.

"Can you watch Molly for a minute?" Abby asked. "I need to see if Miss Clark's here yet."

"Sure," Alex agreed.

"Moll, Alex is gonna stay with you while I run a quick errand. I'll be right back, sweetie."

Molly nodded. She sat down next to Alex and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey, Molly," Alex started, "do you like to sing?"

Molly nodded.

"Do you wanna sing a song with me?" Alex tried.

Molly hesitated before slowly nodding her head.

"Great! Do you know Do Rae Mi?"

Molly shook her head.

Alex thought for a second.

"What's your favorite song to sing?" Alex ventured.

Molly shrugged.


End file.
